Super Smash, Tribbles?
by Z.TCrossoverwriter
Summary: What happens when all the smashers somehow get turned into tribbles? No earthly idea, but doctors Mario and McCoy will have to fix things and fast, before the tribble samus blows something up! humor abound. Idea's welcome.


Welcome to another of my many crossover colaberations with me, myself and I, with the smashers and the triumvirate as my hostages! xd. This will be fun, hope you enjoy this!

It was just another day in smash park, the birds were singing, the people were playing, and everything was cool. Untill 1 particular Friday: the 13th to be exact, in the month of December.

"So Samus, have any plans for this Christmas?" Snake asked over the phone. She sighed: "Wish I did. You have something in mind, David?". "Well, you and I could visit each other, where I live isn't too far away." Samus smiled, "Sounds like a good idea, I'll call you when I can! She hung up the phone. It was no secret to the old smashers that the 2 were engaged, Mario and the others had their special someone's, why couldn't they be perfect for each-other? The only 1 that wasn't in a relationship was Leonard McCoy, one of the newest additions to the roster. The doctor had been a hard one to get into the smash residence, said he wouldn't go without his friends Jim and Spock. She remembers that conversation well, the captain trying to charm his way into the mansion. It's kind of still funny to watch him tease the younger ones. Yesterday he and Lucas were playing a game of catch when he made the ball disappear in plane site, "Where did the ball go?" asked Lucas. "I have no idea, but I'm willing to bet you have it," Jim said. Lucas looked in his pocket to find the ball there… how it got there, the captain wouldn't tell, but she could suspect illusions at work. She got up to get herself a cup of coffee when her machine went crazy and zapped her, turning her into a cuddly ball of well, she didn't quite know what it was she was turned into, but when she got to the meeting room, she saw everyone except McCoy, Kirk, Spock, and the returning Doctor Mario were those balls of fur. "Bones, Who decided to bring tribbles into the mansion? Samus made a squeaking sound indicative of "We are them, idiot!" Doctor Mario watched as the tribble samus landed on the captains neck, before arming a ridiculously large missile launcher, pointing it at Kirk's head. It would have been cute if it were not a real missile launcher! The tribble samus purred contentedly as she was in the perfect killing spot. "If you kill me, half the women in the galaxy will morn my passage..." "Considering he's slept with them though, it won't be that bad." McCoy deadpanned. Doctor Mario watched the proceedings with Spock as they ate some Plomeek soup and popcorn respectively. Doctor... I'm suggesting that we stop Ms. Aran from as you humans put it... wasting Jim." "Relax, Spock, nothing will go wrong, and if it does, masterhand can revive him. What he wanted to say was, it's his own damn fault if she shoots him." Before samus could fire the missile launcher, she slipped on a conveniently placed banana peel, whenever she landed, she had a hypospray pressed to her neck, then nothing. "Thanks, Bones!" Said Jim. "Serves you right for trying to flirt with a bounty huntress." Bones smirked. Now let's get these people to the operating room.

...  
When Samus awoke, she was on a bed, as was the other triblified smashers. "You think we should feed them, Doctor McCoy?" asked Mario. "No idea, the tribbles could reproduce if we do that." Replied Bones. I'll give it some thought and give you my decision… or not. all the triblified smasher's stomachs growled. Damn, looks like we simply can't ignore this, go ask the raipommatic boy finder to cook up something." Doctor Mario smiled, "Will do."

...  
The raipomatic boy finder, or rob himself, was cooking something, what that something was, he didn't know. "So, what are you cooking, Rob?" Doctor Mario asked. The robot made a contented beeping noise as it twirled a spaghetti noodle between its fingers. "Ah, Spaghetti, my favorite!" he exclaimed. The doctor went back to the office.

...  
When he got back, he saw Spock purring over a tribble that looked like Luigi. "Bones, did you get the camera? I want to put this on spacetube!" cried Jim. "Hell no, remember what happened last time you put a poast on spacetube?" asked Bones.

... *Flashback ...  
Jim flashed a picture of a naked Romulan girl that he had made out with, and poasted it on spacetube… the resulting thing that happened next was Jim waking up in sickbay, with hundreds of slap marks in several different places, including places by his manhood.

... *end flashback* ...  
"Ah, guess I'll not then. Can I put it on shipbook though?" asked the captain. Bones gave a scowl. "No, and if you ask to put it on instawarp, I will hypo you into next week!" "But boooooooooones, Pleaaaaaaaase? Pretty pleaaaaaaaaaase?" asked Jim in a singsong tone. "Fine, go ahead, Infant!"

...  
Later on, the spaghetti was made. Rob brought it into the room after his latest conquest with miihooker. "Is that come on your circuitry?" deadpanned Bones. "Come does not compute… Come here, little boy." He said, dragging out the tribble of the pokemon trainer for what the Doctor realized in horror was molesting. "Hell no, get back here!" Bones said as he heard the squeals of the terrified Red. Spock wondered into the room. "Doctor, I have found a cure for the tri… where did Doctor McCoy go?" the Vulcan asked. "Rob strikes again." Doctor Mario answered, it's a wonder he hasn't been caught. "Spock's eyebrows went up in the look of a smile. A frantic running out of what was probably Rob's room followed by a creaking machine noise that Spock could picture as Rob stocking after the medical officer as he ran, with a squeeling Pokémon trainer in his arms. Bones was running so quick, he almost missed the doors into the office, good thing he made it though. He attempted to slam the door in Rob's face a angry beaping could be heard as he cussed out the Doctor. Leonard cuddled the tribble in his arms as a purring noise could be heard. "Dam, he almost killed the poor kid!" After this doctor, You have my permission to get him drunk enough to forget this ever happened." Answered Mario gravely. Bones patted the panicking Red on the head, "Hear that, little guy? after you're back to normal, we're fixing you up tonight." The Doctor couldn't help it, his southern draw was coming out, he almost got chased down by a robot, and a dam fast one at that! The tribble cooed as the Doctor fed him his spaghetti. "What will I do with you, little guy? The pokemon trainer gave him a smile before resting his triblified head in the doctor's lap. Ah, isn't that cute?" answered the captain as he pocketed a snapshot of the tribble sleeping on bones lap. "If you post that, You will not live to see the next away mission!" But booooooones, I'll get so many hits if I do it, please, pretty please? "No, now get out of my sickbay, infant!

...  
Alright, so how's it so far? Should I continue? Please let me know.


End file.
